


Cruel

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [11]
Category: James and the Giant Peach - Roald Dahl
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2018, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: A veces el amor es una locura...Aunque a veces parece que el señor Ciempiés es el único loco aquí.
Relationships: The Centipede / Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach)
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665





	Cruel

\- Ough -Se quejó el señor Ciempiés mientras se frotaba la mejilla, intentando disipar el dolor del golpe que había recibido de la señorita Araña.

\- Eso te pasa por ser tan terco -Le afirmó el Saltamontes Verde mientras, con indignación, le entregaba al otro insecto una bolsa de hielo. El señor Ciempiés tomó la bolsa, le agradeció a su amigo y se la colocó en su mejilla adolorida.

\- Ouh amigo, en serio que tiene un buen gancho -Se siguió quejando el insecto de Brooklyn mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala.

\- Pues tal vez si dejaras de molestarla, ella dejaría de golpearte -Aconsejó el saltamontes, aunque Comodoro lo sintió más bien como una orden, de todos modos, no es como si fuera a hacerle mucho caso a su viejo amigo.

\- Ni hablar -Declaro él ciempiés con decisión.- Colmillos de Ángel es muy divertida para molestar.

\- ¿Aunque ella siga siendo tan cruel contigo? -Preguntó el otro no muy sorprendido, sino que más bien quería confirmar, pues hubiera sido más extraño que el insecto amarillo declarara algo diferente.

\- ¡Aunque ella me arranque las antenas, Capi!

El Saltamontes Verde solo negó con el cabeza divertido y salió de la habitación, dejando al señor Ciempiés para que reflexione lo que acababa de decir. Justo fuera de la sala, se encontró con la señora Catarina y la señorita Araña.

\- Con permiso -Habló la araña, con su característico acento francés, para luego entrar a la sala, seguramente a hablar con Comodoro sobre lo que había pasado hace un rato.

\- Ah, el amor joven -Dijo la catarina con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una voz risueña.- Los hace actuar tan torpes algunas veces.

Se escucha claramente el eco de una bofetada, seguido por el gritó adolorido del señor Ciempiés.

\- Tiene razón usted Doña Catarina -Secundó el saltamontes con una sonrisa divertida.- No podría estar más de acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
